<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伤口 by xiaoyang_0312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670529">伤口</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312'>xiaoyang_0312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GB, PWP without Porn, 轻微g向, 非常ooc！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“很明显，他们想毁掉我或者是至少嘲弄我。这会给一个年轻姑娘的名誉带来很大的损失，我可能会被一个仆人一枪打得半死不活，或是在我一进屋的时候就把我的双臂捆起来。他们可能设下什么巧妙的圈套！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julien Sorel/Mathilde de la Môle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伤口</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“没想到您真的来了。”玛蒂尓德用她的蓝眼睛冷冷地看着眼前的人。<br/>
　　“所以您就想通过这样的玩笑来戏弄我吗？”<br/>
　　“别这样对我说话。”玛蒂尓德坐在了于连面前的那张桌子上，丝绸长裙自然地从桌上垂下。若在平时，能看到这样的景象，任何男人都会流连忘返。但于连此时无心欣赏，他太熟悉玛蒂尓德现在的眼神和说话的语气了。每次在晚宴遇到这种情况，他都会识相地离开，那是暴风雨来临的前兆，意味着那些围着她的好好先生们又要遭受她的嘲笑和折磨了，最好的解决方法就是躲起来。可现在，这里没有别的人，于连也无处可逃——他被绑住了，即使他想躲也躲不开这位拉莫尔大小姐。<br/>
　　那晚，经过了好一番思想斗争，于连终于决定按玛蒂尓德信上的要求爬上了她的窗口。他想象过无数次自己在花园时被人抓住或是爬在梯子上时被仆人一枪打死，但当他爬进玛蒂尓德屋子里，认为危险已经远离，想要张开双臂拥抱玛蒂尓德时，却有人从暗处扑来，用带着一股气味的毛巾捂住了他的口鼻。当他再次醒来时，已经沦落到了现在这任人宰割的地位。<br/>
　　于连珍惜自己的名誉，但他更爱惜自己的生命。他不知道玛蒂尓德想要对他做些什么，玛蒂尓德现在的样子陌生得可怕。也许他应该表现得顺从一些，软弱一些，因为他知道，他从前的冷漠曾经让玛蒂尓德很恼火。<br/>
　　他放下了自己的骄傲，低下头，轻声说：“抱歉。”<br/>
　　“你道歉干什么？”玛蒂尓德嘲笑道。事情变得更糟糕了。于连的顺从并没有让玛蒂尓德满意，反而让她对他更加轻蔑和不满。她从桌上跳下来，缓缓地走到于连面前——于连留意到，她手里拿着一把小刀。这位美人从天使变成了美杜莎。<br/>
　　于连呜咽了一声，脸变得煞白，扭动着想挣开绳索。<br/>
　　“啊，上帝。”<br/>
　　“上帝也救不了你。”玛蒂尓德冷笑一声。<br/>
　　“请放过我。我保证我会立刻不动声色地离开，不再会和拉莫尔家有任何来往，就像我不曾来过拉莫尔府一样。这可以保全你我的名誉，我请求您。”这是他最后的机会，看看情况是否会好转。如果她答应了他的请求，他就能保全他的小命。<br/>
　　但看起来今晚这位神学生并没有那么好运气了。玛蒂尓德站在他面前，俯下身看着他，那双蓝眼睛里带着点癫狂。一股浓烈的酒气迎面扑来，这也许解释了玛蒂尓德的状态。两双眼睛就这样对视着，一方疯狂，一方恐惧。<br/>
　　对视最终以玛蒂尓德的几声怪笑结束：“您就想着这么轻易地离开吗？”她一把抓住于连黑色的卷发，强迫他抬起头来。“看着我！”<br/>
　　于连痛苦地尖叫一声。玛蒂尓德伸出舌头，舔舐着他的眼睛，他那在平时闪耀出沉思和热情的光芒的又大又黑的眼睛。在充分折磨过他后，她用舌尖掠过他的眼角，带走了一滴生理性眼泪。由于来自眼睛这样脆弱的部位的刺痛和头皮的撕裂感，于连漂亮而苍白的面孔因为痛苦而扭曲着，他眼前一片模糊，那双又黑又大的眼睛流露出恐惧。<br/>
　　“你最好闭嘴。”玛蒂尓德俯视着手下的俘虏，“每个人都应该为自己所做的事情付出应有的代价，不是吗？不然我们要上帝有何用？你是个神学生，你应该比我更清楚，你说对不对？”<br/>
　　疯了，玛蒂尓德一定是疯了，于连这样对自己解释。<br/>
　　但他无法回答。玛蒂尓德把那把小刀放进了他的嘴里，贴着他的脸颊。他可以清楚地感觉到这利器冰冷的感觉，甚至能尝到它金属的味道。只要玛蒂尓德微微一抽动一下，刀子就会划破他的脸，他那张清秀的，女子一般的脸。于连一动不动，不想触怒这命运之手。他抬起眼睛，用眼神恳求她不要这么做，他可以为她做任何事情。他害怕接下来可能会发生的事情，害怕这可能给他带来的巨大的痛苦，无论是用何种形式。<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德并没有理会于连的眼神，而是猛地把刀子拉到一边。小刀干净利落地穿过年轻人的脸颊，几乎一直穿到他的耳朵，仿佛那只不过是一块热黄油。现在他脸颊上被划开了一个口子，把他的脸一分为二，像一个切尔西式的笑容。于连发出一种怪兽般的声音，在椅子上扭动着，双手试图摆脱束缚，想捂住自己的伤口——至少把自己缩成一团，变成最不起眼的那一个。<br/>
　　“安静。”<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德抓住于连的下巴，满意地看了一眼，然后伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔去刀尖上的鲜血。<br/>
　　眼泪顺着眼角流下来，划过于连的脸颊，刺痛了他脸颊一侧的伤口。尽管他竭尽全力，他还是忍不住痛苦地呻吟。<br/>
　　“另一边也想要吗？”玛蒂尓德面无表情地把那把已经被舔干净的匕首举到于连面前，好让他看得更加清楚一些。于连摇了摇头，他不愿说话，那会给他带来更多痛苦。他不知道自己脸颊上的伤口到底有多深，但他觉得只要稍微张开嘴巴，就会把伤口撕得更深。<br/>
　　“那就安静一些，除非是我有吩咐。”<br/>
　　点头。<br/>
　　“你以为这一切很快就会结束吗？你以为你就能这样轻易地全身而退吗？不，我不会让你轻易得逞的。有一天，我将亲手捧着你的头颅。”于连听不明白玛蒂尓德在说什么，她一定是疯了。她一边轻声说着这些话，一边把到刺进于连的身体。于连痛苦地仰起头。他无法承受这一切，如果他知道会发生这些事情，他就不会去找玛蒂尓德，不和她在花园里散步，甚至在玛蒂尓德和他说话时不理会她，用严厉的言辞拒绝她。<br/>
　　“你后悔今晚来找我了吗？”<br/>
　　于连不知道如何回答，只是用痛苦的眼神看着她。玛蒂尓德忽然改变的语调让他感到害怕，让他措手不及。<br/>
　　“为什么要后悔呢？难道是我不值得得到你的爱情吗？”玛蒂尓德用一种异乎寻常的温柔的语调说道。<br/>
　　他摇了摇头，表示“不”。<br/>
　　“那你就别想着轻易地离开！”<br/>
　　于连被绕晕了，缓缓地，他用一个点头表示答应。<br/>
　　“别骗我！”于连打了个寒颤，玛蒂尓德的这番话比她手里的刀还要恐怖，他不知道在她的哪句话后面又是一个陷阱。<br/>
　　“那刚才为什么还要说要离开呢？还说要不再来往？”玛蒂尓德的话开始变得含糊不清，同时用刀尖慢慢划过于连的手臂，留下一道很深的伤口。这把刀并不那么锋利，但钝的刀刃反而能带来更多痛苦。也许这就是她所想要的，不是吗？让他痛不欲生？如果是，那她做得很成功。<br/>
　　“你要认清你自己的地位！你只是一个秘书，一个我家里雇佣来的仆人！”又一道伤口，这次是胸部。<br/>
　　“你永远不可能做我的主人！”这次是大腿。<br/>
　　于连抽搐着吞了一口唾液。眼泪开始掉下来，越流越快，流过他的伤口，增加了他脸颊的疼痛。他不想死。不是这样死的。他能感觉到血从他的脸颊流下来，流到他的脖子上，让他的衬衫粘在脖子上。疼痛，浑身的疼痛，脸颊、手臂、大腿、腹部……于连能感觉自己的血液正在流出，他感到冷。他浑身是血，颤抖着，无助地呜咽着，眼泪不停地流淌在他的脸上。他处于失去知觉的边缘。但是玛蒂尓德先他一步，在过量酒精的作用下摔倒在地，失去了知觉。看到这一幕，于连屈服了，几分钟后他晕倒了，尽管他还在流血，还被绑在椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> 　　不知过了一个还是两个小时，于连被玛蒂尓德用力摇醒了。他发出一声呜咽，畏缩地看着面前的女子。他不知道他还会在她那里得到多少痛苦和折磨。玛蒂尓德瞪了他一眼，眼睛里闪烁着刺眼的光芒。她的状态似乎没有刚才那么糟糕。<br/>
　　于连深呼一口气，强迫自己放松下来。<br/>
　　“吸取教训了吗？”他的情人终于问道，这几个字有很大的分量。“好。”她拍了拍他的头，“我来帮你处理伤口。”<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德离开了，几分钟后，她带着一个巨大的急救箱回来了。于连不安地扭动着身体。玛蒂尓德坚持要给他处理伤口，这只意味着更多的痛苦。在“让这一切都好起来”的幌子下，她似乎只想延长他的苦难。但如果于连敢于拒绝或者逃避，那只会给他留下更多的伤口和瘀青。说实话，他宁愿让伤口继续敞开着，被感染，也不愿意接受玛蒂尓德的“医治”。<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德用酒精浸湿了一个棉花球。于连在他的位置就能闻到那药用酒精的味道，这让他的神经不由自主地紧张起来。不过，玛蒂尓德看起来是打算从细小处入手，因为她只是伸出手，擦去了他伤口旁边干涸的血迹。但即使如此，于连还是倒吸了一口冷气。<br/>
　　“你知道我有多讨厌现在这样吗？”玛蒂尓德叹了口气，然后转向了于连手臂上的伤口。这个伤口很深，但不是最大的。当酒精接触到他裸露的肌肉边缘时，于连发出了一声轻微的呜咽。这个伤口还不到他脸颊的那个的十分之一的大小，如果连这个都受不了，那到了处理脸颊的伤口时，他还怎么了得？<br/>
　　“你知道吗？”玛蒂尓德说，她的语气好像在说一些不那么重要的事情，比如“今晚我不想喝香槟，我们来点潘趣酒吧。”她找出了一叠纱布，放在了于连的伤口上，然后用医用胶带把它固定住。“你不愿意受伤，我也不喜欢伤害你。”<br/>
　　于连咽了咽口水，顺从地点了点头。玛蒂尓德是个聪明的姑娘，她先处理了这些温和的伤口。现在，她将处理更棘手的事情，这样她就能制造更多的痛苦。<br/>
　　她又用酒精浸泡了一个新的棉花球。于连微微打了一个寒颤。天哪，他不想在这样下去了。求求你，结束吧，或者给我点能减轻痛苦的东西吧，我不想这样，就让我流血至死吧。但事与愿违，棉球直接擦在了他大腿的切口上，疼的他发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“来吧，已经没剩多少了。”玛蒂尓德好像是在安慰他。<br/>
　　于连的呼吸急促而刺耳。他很害怕，也很痛苦，他不知道接下来会发生什么。玛蒂尓德坐在他面前的地上，轻轻地吻了一下他的膝盖，这让于连冷静了一点。然而，当他们对视的时候，他的眼睛里仍然充满了恐惧。玛蒂尓德又把一叠涂有药膏的纱布捂住他的伤口，再用绷带固定好。于连低下头，深吸了一口气。这很疼，捂着伤口的药膏很疼，纱布也是。伤口比他想象的还要深，事实上，玛蒂尓德已经划开了他的真皮层。<br/>
　　包好后，玛蒂尓德轻轻拍了一下，这让于连疼得缩了缩脖子。但玛蒂尓德并没有留意，继续用酒精擦拭他其他的伤口，再用纱布包住。最后，只剩下他腹部的一道巨大的伤口了，还有被撕裂的脸颊。然而在做完这些时，于连已经快哭了，他的呼吸变得刺耳而浅薄。他知道接下来会发生什么——缝针。目前为止，玛蒂尓德对他还很温和，但接下来，她绝不会有所保留了。<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德伸出手抓住于连的下巴，让他们互相对视。她看出来，对方已经被吓坏了。难以置信，这就是平时那高傲的秘书。<br/>
　　“你害怕吗？”<br/>
　　犹豫片刻，于连点了点头。<br/>
　　“那就听从我的命令，别试图抵抗我，别动，不会这么糟糕的。”玛蒂尓德放开手，用几块浸过酒精的棉花轻轻地拍了拍对方受伤的肚子。于连发出一声痛苦的尖叫，他的肌肉紧绷着，因为他无法逃避疼痛。就在他以为一切都结束了的时候，玛蒂尓德举起了一根针和一根线。于连连忙摇了摇头。<br/>
　　“我不是和你说了不要抵抗我吗？”<br/>
　　于连点点头，眼角溢出泪水。玛蒂尓德微微前倾，小心翼翼地避开那被撕裂的脸颊，舔掉了他脸上的眼泪。<br/>
　　“我不会再说第二遍。”<br/>
　　然后她抓住于连腹部一角的伤口边缘，用针穿过了伤口。她拉着线，于连可以感觉到每一厘米穿过他的皮肤的线，拉扯着他的肌肉，不管对方要多么温柔。每当他感觉到针扎进他的皮肤时，他就会发出一声哀鸣。这样的折磨不知道持续了多久才结束了，只剩下那恐怖的切尔西式笑容。<br/>
　　“我们就快结束了。”<br/>
　　于连呜咽着，扯着他的绳子，徒劳地试图逃跑。他愿意付出自己的一切，来逃避接下来会发生的事情。一想到马上就要发生在自己身上的痛苦，他就感到畏缩。<br/>
　　“会很疼，你知道的，对吧？”<br/>
　　一个点头。<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德笑了笑，打开了一个箱子，于连看到里面全是安瓿瓶。“这里的用量足以搁倒一头大象。”玛蒂尓德用她的蓝眼睛看着自己的俘虏，“要不要我给你开点药？不过这可能只会让事情更糟糕。”<br/>
　　一个希望的眼神照亮了那双又黑又大的眼镜。愿意，他愿意付出任何代价，来让他远离他知道自己即将经历的痛苦。玛蒂尓德瞟了于连一眼，拿出了一支皮下注射器，放在他的大腿上，然后解开了他的皮带。<br/>
　　于连知道他将被注射什么，但是已经到了这个地步，如果它能让他免受痛苦，他就愿意接受它。玛蒂尓德松开了于连那只没受伤的手臂，把它拉到自己面前，把皮带系得尽可能紧紧。接着她掰开安瓿瓶，用针吸取着里面的液体。<br/>
　　于连低下头。他还在往下看的时候，就感觉到针刺进了他的静脉，药物进入了他的身体。吗啡的作用很有效，没过多久，他就受到了影响。过了一两分钟，玛蒂尓德问他：“感觉怎么样？”<br/>
　　于连只是抬起头，茫然地看着她，心不在焉。<br/>
　　玛蒂尓德笑了笑，然后轻轻地摸了摸他受伤的脸颊。于连甚至没有退缩，他已经感觉不到疼痛了。她抓起她的酒精和棉球，擦去她伴侣脖子和脸颊上的所有血迹，又用针线缝合了他脸上的伤口。然而，于连一动也没动。<br/>
　　最后，她把于连从椅子上解下来，给他换上了一套干净的衣服。他也没有任何反抗。玛蒂尓德带着他上楼，走进了他的卧室。他从来没有这么温顺过。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>